Estación de Combate
right|thumb|250px|La primera [[Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1|Estrella de la Muerte.]] Una estación de combate era cualquier estación espacial armada para el combate. Durante las Guerras Clon, la República Galáctica comenzó la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte, una estación de batalla como nunca antes se había visto en la galaxia. Las Esferas de Torpedo eran estaciones de combate que servían como plataformas de asedio, y se las conocía como "lunas de combate". Apariciones *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Tarkin'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * * * *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' * *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' * * ; imagen #5 * * * * * * * * * ; imagen #13, 14 * * * }} Categoría:Clases de estaciones espaciales